


Become Dishonored

by Maxbell9



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, Dishonored AU, F/M, Gen, Hank is Corvo, Loss, Low Chaos, Revenge, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbell9/pseuds/Maxbell9
Summary: As a horrific plague burns through Dunwall, the Royal Protector, Hank “Corvo” Anderson, returns home only to get a price placed on his head. Framed for the murder of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin and her son, Cole Kaldwin, Hank must work to unravel the lies surrounding her death and rescue Cole...with the aid of the mysterious Outsider and his “gifts”. Taking the role of an assassin for a group of loyalists, he must seek out every single person responsible for the Empress’s death and place Cole on the throne. Whether he seeks revenge or justice, the fate of the empire rests in his hands.AKA the Dishonored!AU literally no one asked for**You DO NOT need to know anything about Dishonored to follow this. However, it is one of my favorite games so I totally recommend you look into it :) Comments and constructive criticism encouraged!**





	1. Character List

Empress: same as Dishonored (Jessamine Kaldwin)  
Heir: Cole Kaldwin, 10  
The Heart (changed to be part of a spirit that can shift between human form and dog form): Connor  
Corvo: Hank “Corvo” Anderson (Corvo is a nickname as royal protector) Hank is aged down from in-game and is currently in his mid 30s   
The Outsider: Kamski (not named, only called The Outsider)  
Captain Curnow: Jeffrey Fowler  
Samuel: Josh

Daud: RK900, Named Cain  
High Overseer: Amanda  
Pendleton Twins: stay same, change last name to Reed  
Sokolov: Markus  
Piero: Simon  
Boyle Sisters: The three Chloe's (Chloe, Carolyn, Circe) (the Kamski Sisters)  
Lord Regent: Stays same (Hiram Burrows)  
Lord Pendleton: Gavin Reed  
Teague Martin: Captain Allen  
Admiral Havelock: Perkins  
Callista: Callista Fowler (change appearance)  
Cecelia: North

Kara, Luther, Alice, Ralph, Rupert, BlueHaired Traci+GF (named Amelia and Rose), Carlos Ortiz's Android (named Michael), and Daniel and Emma Philips are themselves, but will appear as side characters and encounters.


	2. Prologue: Returning Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot for this fic, as well as some of the dialogue and characters, are directly from Dishonored. For this chapter especially, a lot of dialogue is the same as in-game. For that, I do not try to claim as my own. Direct quotes will die down in future chapters :)

**_Letter to Corvo, Lord Protector: Month of Clans, 1836_ ** __

_“My Dear Hank,_  
_If only there was anyone else I could trust to send, so that you could remain near--  
But there is no one else, and the Spymaster was right to insist I send you on this journey. The plague has taken so many, too many, and we must find a cure. _

_When you are near, my heart is at peace. Cole and I will be counting the days until you return._

_Hurry home, and bring good news_

_-Empress Jessamine Kaldwin”_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Steady hand. That’s it, watch it!” yelled the captain as the small boat was lowered shakily into the waters of the Wrenhaven River. “Casting off. We’re away,” Captain Fowler stated, beginning to walk down the steps of the vessel as it settled into the river, shooting jets of mist up and lightly covering the deck with water. Hank Anderson steadied himself, head reeling from the movements of the small boat as Captain Fowler continued on. Fowler turned to the officer steering the boat, delivering his orders, “Take us straight to the Tower. Lord Corvo has urgent news for the Empress and we’ve traveled a long way.”

“A long way to bring bad news. Sailors’ say there’s a curse on us. Some sort of black magic,” the City Watch officer said. Captain Fowler scrunched his face into a grimace, throwing his hand in front of him and waving it.

“Superstition. For all we know, they’ve already cured the plague by now,” Fowler groundout, a note of finality in his voice. The officer cowered slightly under the captain’s intense gaze before muttering, “Maybe...We live in strange times.”

Hank moved further back, rubbing his head and tuning out the captain and City Watch officer out as he looked back on his journey. Over the past several months, he had learned to hate being on boats, trapped in silence as he waited, in vain, to reach the next port to find aid for the rat plague. He sat up slowly, taking a moment to gaze out upon the water. On either side, he noticed two whaling ships. One was bringing in a newly caught whale, its massive body rocking as the beast struggled. The low, haunting cries of the whale reached Hank’s ears despite the distance between the two. Slightly disturbed by the sad, discordant notes, Hank looked away. The other ship, he noted, seemed to be returning for repairs, based on the broken railings that could only be from a whale that escaped. 

“Not too long until we reach the tower, Corvo,” Captain Fowler announced, turning towards Hank and disrupting his thoughts. Hank let out a grunt in acknowledgment, turning his eyes to the horizon. Despite his lack of a reply, the Royal Protector felt excitement bubble in his gut as he stared at increasingly-closer Dunwall Tower. The tall grey structure, magnificent in its design was a welcome sight. It had been too long since he’d last been home, too long since he left his Empress and her heir’s side. Every day apart from them was spent anxiously worrying over some threat befalling the Dunwall Tower while he was traveling across the Isles. Although his reasons for cutting his trip short were far less than ideal, he was glad to be home. 

Finally arriving, the boat pulled into the opened hatch of the tower, gliding into place. Captain Fowler turned again, taking large strides to the front of the vessel.

“Ho there! We’re going up!” Fowler called up to the waiting guards. The hatch closed slowly, letting out a whine of protest as metal scraped against metal as it locked into place. Though they were much higher up, Hank could hear the guards moving to activate the devices necessary to bring the boat up. Finally, water poured from the tower’s pipes, forcing the water level to rise slowly towards the final gate. 

“Steady pressure...And stop!” shouted the guard, the other shutting off the water valves. The three aboard the tiny vessel waited a moment for the boat to stop bobbing before beginning to make their way off. 

“The Empress will be waiting for your news, Corvo,” Fowler said, arms crossed behind his back as the metal bridge came down. Not waiting for a response, the captain marched across the bridge to give his own report. Hank stood slowly, stretching his legs before following suit. Making his way further into the tower, Hank heard the engineer’s grumbling to each other as they evaluated their equipment. Hank almost felt sorry for them, given his knowledge of the eclectic Royal Physician, Markus Manfred. Shaking his head, Hank stepped into the sun and crossed the bridge to Dunwall Tower.

Suddenly, a small figure dressed in all white sprinted across the bridge to meet him. The boy was easily recognized by Hank to be his son, heir to the throne, Lord Cole Kaldwin. 

“Hank! You’re finally back!” the boy shouted, his blue eyes alight with joy. Hank smiled, extending his arms in invitation as he called back, “Come ‘ere kid!” 

Wasting no time, Cole jumped into his arms and hugged the Royal Protector with all his might. 

“Will you tell me about your trip? Please!?” the child exclaimed, “Were there any whales?” Hank simply laughed, bring the kid in for a kiss on the cheek. Hank shifted to lift Cole up in the air, gruff voice full of amusement, “Now, now, I can tell you all about it later,” Hank began before noting that Cole’s eyes fell. He quickly added, “Promise, I’ll give ya a full report. But first I have to talk to your mom.”

As he was being set down, Cole started up again. “Wait! Let’s play Hide and Seek! I’ll just cover my eyes, and you hide! Please?” The heir gave Hank his very best puppy eyes as he added, “You have time, swear! Mother’s busy talking to that nasty old Spymaster right now anyway!” Hank turned his eyes up to the sky to get away from Cole’s manipulating gaze, before deciding that he’d rather not disappoint the kid. “Alright, alright. But not too long!”

Cole let out an excited cry, before turning to run off again, Hank hot on his heels. While running, Hank was hit with a barrage of questions on his trip, ranging from sea monster sightings to what the other cities were like. Following him around the tower and down the light grey steps dutifully, Hank tried to quickly give his answers before Cole switched topics. He was only somewhat successful. 

Cole slid to a stop as he reached his destination, turning to Hank with glittering eyes. 

“Let’s see if you’re still any good at this!” he said with a tiny smirk. Hank only rolled his eyes in response. “I’ll cover my eyes and count, and when I’m done, I’ll look for you!” Cole explained, as if this game wasn’t one Hank indulged him in playing often. Cole took off to stand facing the nearest wall, beginning his countdown. Hank gave Cole and unseen fond look, before scouting out the area for a good place to hide. 

Deciding that the upturned slab metal was suitable enough, Hank dropped into a low crouch and waited for Cole to start looking. When Cole shouted that his countdown was finished, Hank carefully peeked around the edge of his hiding place to watch the boy’s movements. Cole, none-the-wiser, began his search walking away from where Hank was crouching. Cole eagerly jumped around several different areas only to find them empty. When he finally decided to make way back towards the Royal Protector, Hank decided it was time to move. 

Silently creeping his way around his cover, Hank kept an ear out for Cole’s steps. He slowly made his way to a new spot that Cole had already checked and sat in wait. Only a few moments later, Cole let out a huffy laugh.

“Alright you win! We should go now! Mother has been dying to see you!” 

Hank hopped over his hiding place, stretching his legs as he moved back to follow Cole once more. Cole laughed, taking off in another run back up the stairs and onto the main level of the tower. As they began their ascent to the garden, however, Cole stopped to trod up to the scene of the Royal Physician painting a portrait of High Overseer Amanda Stern. Amanda, taking note of the new presence, raised her hand and called out a dignified greeting. At the movement, Markus stopped moving his paintbrush with a small sigh.

“Please stop moving, Stern, I want to be sure I capture everything just right,” Markus said, before turning his head over his shoulder. The Royal Physician’s heterochromatic eyes held a twinge of annoyance, but somehow still gave off the air of kindness the man was known for. “And you, Corvo, welcome back from...wherever you’ve been.”

“They sent him all over the isles to beg for aid,” Amanda supplied, stoic facade slightly broken by the distaste in her voice. Markus turned back to Amanda and stated with an air of confidence as he turned his intense eyes back towards the High Overseer and resumed painting, “Unnecessary. My elixir will wipe out the plague from this city.” Despite his own pessimistic thoughts, Hank couldn’t help but believe in Markus. The man spoke with a power to his voice that simply left no room for argument in anyone’s mind. Whatever Markus said, people believed he would do. Well, Hank glanced at the High Overseer, smirking slightly. almost anyone, anyway. 

Cole suddenly started tugging Hank’s sleeve. He leaned down close to Cole as the boy smirked mischievously at him. 

“That painting is too pretty to be mean old Amanda,” Cole whispered, causing Hank to let out a gruff chuckle. Putting his hand on the boy’s shoulder, Hank guided him away from the Royal Physician and High Overseer back on course to meet the Empress in the garden. It was an impressive sight, the garden planted with large, colorful flowers and carefully groomed walls of bushes. On the side of the garden, looking out across the city was the magnificent marble gazebo where the Empress stood. Large white columns encircled the area, spaced just so to ensure the grandest views of the world below the tower. There, between two of the columns stood Empress Jessamine Kaldwin, donned in a perfectly tailored black suit with a high collar. Her black hair was pulled into a tight bun, not a hair out of place. Everything about her was the picture of radiance, a proud ruler keeping watch over her people. However, even from a distance, Hank could see the tenseness in her shoulders and the frustration radiating from her as she stood with her arms crossed overlooking Dunwall. Beside her stood the Royal Spymaster, a thin, particularly sour looking man named Hiram Burrows. 

As Cole and Hank rounded the corner, Cole trotted up to his mother as Hank followed with long strides. Close to the Empress now, Hank could hear her conversation with Hiram. It didn’t sound pleasant.

“They’re sick people, not criminals!” the Empress growled.

“We’ve gone beyond such questions, your Majesty. They’re--” 

The Empress was quick to interrupt, barely masked fury in her voice, though it remained level. “They’re my citizens, and we will save them from this plague if we can. All of them.”

“Very well,” the Royal Spymaster grumbled, clearly far from pleased with the Empress’ response. Jessamine finally turned her head to fix her steely gaze on Hiram, eyes alight and her voice full of the stubbornness Hank loved her for. “We will not speak of this again.”

Hank waited patiently for the two to finish, more than pleased to hear the asshole of a Spymaster get chewed out. If Hank cared at all for the man, he would almost feel pity. Jessamine was a force of nature. Determined, quick-witted, and full of righteous anger for the people she ruled. She and Markus got along well, the two always looking to improve the lives of her people even as it brought the ire of her court and Dunwall’s nobility. It made Hank’s job as Royal Protector more difficult, but he couldn’t complain. He wouldn’t change a single thing about his love. 

Jessamine finally turned to face Cole and Hank, her eyes shifting quickly from a look of exhaustion to one of joy. 

“Mother! Ha-Corvo is back!” Cole exclaimed, stuttering to correct himself from saying Hank’s name in front of the Spymaster. It was always difficult for him to remember to use Hank’s codename as Royal Protector. 

Jessamine reached her hand out to cup Cole’s face, thanking him before crossing her arms once more to dismiss Hiram. When the man walked away, he stopped to speak to Hank.

“Corvo! Two days early. Full of surprises, as usual.” Hank sneered but didn’t reply, noting the displeasure in Hiram’s voice. Following the man’s retreat with his eyes, Hank began to take long strides forward, coming face to face with the Empress.

Her eyes softened even further as she looked at Hank, letting out a bone-weary sigh. Jessamine finally uncrossed her arms, the high, white-lace collar of her black suit twitching slightly from the movement, stepping forward to give Hank a brief hug. She smiled before speaking. 

“It’s a fair wind that brings you home to me. Tell me, what news have you brought?” Hank winced before reaching into his jacket for the letter. 

“I’m afraid it isn’t good news, my Empress,” Hank stated as he handed the sealed letter to her. Jessamine’s face fell, quickly taking and opening the letter. With a furrowed brow, her eyes analyzed the letter. When she finished, her face fell into despair before she schooled it into a trained look of indifference. 

“I had hoped that one of the other cities had dealt with this plague before. Knew of some cure,” she started, turning her back to Hank to look upon Dunwall once more.”This news is very bad. We’re at the breaking point,” the Empress tossed the letter to the ground, hands balling into fists as she crossed her arms, voice tight with sadness and anger. She paused before continuing, and Hank could only imagine the look on her face as her voice shook with rage. “Cowards! All of them! They’re going to blockade us. They’ll wait to see if the plague turns this city into a graveyard.”

“Are you okay, mother? You seem sad,” Cole said quietly, moving closer to his mother to try and bring her some comfort. The tension in Jessamine’s shoulders dropped as she quickly turned and once more cupped her son’s face, lovingly looking down at him.

“Yes, don’t worry. Mother is fine,” Jessamine said, before her eyes flicked up in alarm. The Empress pulled back, head darting from side to side, searching. Hank felt a pit beginning to form in his stomach, hands moving towards the weapons he kept hidden under his jacket. “Wait, where are the guards?!” she exclaimed, pulling Cole closer.”Who sent them away?!” Hank turned, confirming with one quick look that confirmed that no guards were anywhere around the garden. Suddenly, Cole stepped forward, pointing. 

“Mother, look! What are they doing on the rooftop?” 

Hank froze momentarily in horror before turning his eyes to where Cole was pointing. Sure enough, there were figures running across the rooftops. Hank could see they were dressed in all black, wearing the uniform and gas mask typical of those that worked in whale slaughterhouses. However, something was...wrong. The way they moved was unnatural, in a flutter of smoke and what looked like feathers as they seemed to teleport from place to place. 

Jessamine exclaimed in horror, pulling Cole behind her in a protective stance. Hank unsheathed his sword and pulled out his pistol just as the assassins appeared in the gazebo. Moving quickly, Hank jumped in front of Jessamine and Cole, training the pistol on one assassin and firing before running up to the second. The assassin pulled out a sword of his own, moving to slash at the Royal Protector, but Hank was faster. He deflected the blade before hastily stabbing the assassin in the side. Right as he made contact, the assassin disappeared in a swirl of smoke exactly like the one that appeared as they had teleported across the rooftops. Hank ran back to where the Empress and Cole were huddled, receiving a warning of more appearing from Jessamine before jumping back into the fray. He fired his gun once more, the third assassin disappearing like the rest. Just as quickly as the attack began, it seemed over. Hank's stomach still twisted as he sheathed his weapons, however. It didn’t seem right. 

Cole ran up to embrace Hank, sobbing. Hank held him in his arms tightly, looking up at Jessamine. 

“Corvo...Hank...Thank you. If you hadn’t been here-” the Empress wasn’t given a chance to finish before there was a loud rush of wind and the sound of a blade being pulled from its sheath. Turning fast, Hank looked at another lone assassin but found that he was stuck in place. The assassin in the whaler’s masked suddenly lifted his hands. An unnatural, bright green light emitted from one hand, throwing Hank up into the air and suspending him. The magic crackled over his skin, raising the hairs on his body. He struggled desperately, looking towards the Empress and his son. Fear, like he had never felt before, ran through him as he shouted and writhed. No matter what he did, he was trapped, helpless, and Jessamine and Cole were left unprotected. 

“No more! Not again!” Jessamine cried.

“Mommy!”

Just as suddenly, another man appeared on the gazebo. However, this man was unmasked, dressed in a deep red coat reminiscent of a soldier’s. Dark brown hair was smoothed back, blue eyes blank as he advanced upon Cole. Desperate, Jessamine cried out and threw herself in front of Cole, attempting to throw the man back. Hank could only watch in horror as the man pulled out a dagger and backhanded the Empress. The force of the hit sent Jessamine reeling back before she turned and yelled desperately for help. 

The large brown haired man grabbed her throat, pushed her back, and shoved his blade directly into Jessamine’s gut.

Hank felt his heart shatter as he screamed his throat raw.

Cole tried to run, only to be grabbed by the assassin still suspending Hank before the two vanished. Hank crashed to the ground. His vision was hazy. He watched brown-haired man disappear as he crawled to where Jessamine lay. Tears streamed down his face as he rolled her over and cupped her head.

“Hank…” Jessamine garbled, blue eyes losing their light and voice fading. “It’s all...coming apart. Save...Save Cole. Protect him. You’re the only one. You’ll know what to do? Won’t you? Please....you mustn’t let...Dunwall...fall…”

Hank sobbed and pulled her closer. He felt her last breathe on his neck, a choked sigh followed by her going limp.

Looking up, Hank finally noticed the previously missing guards that surrounded him. Between them, walking up calmly, was the Royal Spymaster and the High Overseer. Hank stood up, scrambling back as one guard checked the Empress’ body and the only pointed his sword at Hank. The Royal Spymaster paused, turning his look on Hank.

“Ward us all, look what he’s done!” Hiram cried, the guards moving forward, the second now pointing a pistol at Hank. Hank felt his eyes widen in disbelief. He stepped back further, hands trying to grasp for his weapons, but the horror of Jessamine’s death slowed his hands.

“Yes, he’s killed the Empress!” The Spymaster turned, head scanning the gazebo before he settled back on Hank. “What did you do with young lord Cole, traitor?” he called out. Hank grit his teeth, trying to surge forward, to make them understand, but was stopped by the point of a blade to his neck. 

“Her own bodyguard. Ironic,” the High Overseer stated, her voice far too calm in the face of Jessamine’s death. Hank wanted to scream.

“I’ll see you beheaded for this, Corvo! Take him away!” Hiram ordered, nose turned up in disgust.

The guard holding the blade to his neck reeled back, before slamming the blade handle against his head.

All Hank saw was black.

** B E C O M E D I S H O N O R E D **


End file.
